


In The Basement

by KittyKatKathy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, im not gonna spoil anything with tags tho, oooh plot twist, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatKathy/pseuds/KittyKatKathy
Summary: A woman's husband  went missing a year ago. The cops inform her that they've given up research.....





	In The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be a monologue about perception versus identity. How one is seen by others versus how they really are. But I kind of do my own thing so instead of a monologue, it's a short story. I hope you like it!

A woman named Josie was pacing in her living room. Near her, was a table with a  house phone, a pill bottle and a half empty glass of water on it. Josie looked a mess. Her hair was all over the place, it looked like she lost a fight with a bear. The bags under her eye were so big and black, it was apparent she's been up all night for the past few days. Weeks even. She was looking nervous and kept fidgeting with her hands. Her husband had been missing for almost a year and she was currently awaiting a phone call from the chief of police, Officer Young. "Will they find him" she wondered to herself.  "Have they given up yet, do they have any leads, do they know his whereabouts?" Many questions kept running through her head. The main one being "Why hasn't the phone rang yet?"  
She stopped pacing. She was getting a migraine and it felt like her skull was beating her brain in with a bat. She sat down in her chair and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She reached over and grabbed her aspirin and the glass of water. She took the pill and then continued to drink the water. Just as she was calm, the phone rang, startling her which made her drop the glass. The sound of  the shattering glass pierced through the silence like a pain filled scream.  
Josie's heart was beating violently out her chest. The phone rang again, and with a shaky hand, she picked up the phone.  
"H-hello?......Oh it's just you Officer Young!-not that you're anything less of- I don't know, anything?......Ah yes s-sorry, I'm just worried about my-my husband.....Oh, I see, you're giving up?..Couldn't you look like in-in the woods again or something?...Oh It's been too long? Ok I-I understand, thank you for your service.'' she hangs up  
She puts her face in her hands and starts to sob. But it slowly turned out to be laughing. "Perfect" She utters, lifting her head to reveal a sinister smile.  
She gets up and goes into the closet and unlocks a secret department in the back, In the closet is a banged up metal bat.    
She picks up the bat and drags it down the hall with her. At the end of the hall is a door, it was bolted shut by variouses locks and bolts. She unlocks all the of locks and the heavy door swung open to reveal stairs leading to the a dark basement. She goes down the stone stairs, the bat clanging against each step.  
As she neared the bottom she spoke: "Oh, Officer Young! I'm so sad that my dear loving husband is missing!" she exclaimed in a phoney, whiney voice. "Ha, I knew I could make it as an actress." Once she reached the bottom of the cold, damp, dark basement. You could hear the sound of dripping liquid, probably from a leaky pipe. she walked to the middle the room  to turn on the light via hanging cord. There was a bright flash till the light dimmed.  
In the back of the basement was a man. A bloody, beaten up, bruised, and broken man. He was gagged and hanging from the ceiling by chains on his wrists.  
"Well, well, well the search is over! I found the elusive Nathaniel Valentine! Oh, you don't so good, here let me fix that" She walks over to the back wall and pulls on the metal chains connected to it.  
The chains on Nathaniel's wrists tighten and started to pull him upwards, until he was barely touching the ground with his tippy toes. A muffled groan leaves his mouth as he weakly lifts his head, before it just slumps back down. He could barely open his swollen eyes.  
"There, that's better. Ain't it hun?" Josie put on a fake smile and practically skipped in front of him. "Heh, can I even call you that? After all this time, I still love you. What a joke!" Josie's upbeat mood slowly turned into one of sadness. "You cheated on me!" She screams, hot angry tears streaming down her face.

"Well where is that slut of yours now? What was her name? Oh Elizabeth!" Her voice was shaking. "I gave you nineteen years of my life! NINETEEN YEARS NATHANIEL! And this is how you repay me?!" She shouts, lifting the bat over her head. "By sleeping with some broad?!?'' she swings and the bat hits the man in the ribcage. A sickening crack echoed throughout the basement "You had the family I wanted with her!'' she swings again, Nathaniel goans. He probably would have doubled over if it weren't for the chains holding him up. "i loved you!" She swung again, hitting his kneecaps. "I gave up everything i had to be with you!" Another swing to the ribs. "Everything!" She hit him in the shoulder.  
"You know, i'm not the bad guy here. You are." she swings again, hitting his thigh. "I wanted kids you know, 4 of them. Elizabeth got a boy and three girls instead!, but don't worry, their orphans now." with the final swing, this time the metal bat hit over his head, Nathaniel's vision fades to darkness.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! The end. No sequel. Lol hope you like it!


End file.
